The present invention relates to a picture frame for displaying a photograph, and more particularly, to a picture frame that complements the displayed photograph. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of construction of a personalized picture frame that is an extension of the displayed photograph.
Traditional picture frames are typically used to display a persons photographs. There are wide varieties of frames used to display photographs including flat, carved and sometimes ornate frames. Some of the frames have three dimensional characteristics in the form of beveling or molding or even carved relief images or carved ornamentation. The frames also can vary in shape from square, rectangular, oval, round or a custom shape. While there is this wide selection of frames available, the typical picture frame used to display a persons photographs is of the flat variety. This means that the frame has a flat surface surrounding the photograph and the photograph is usually covered with glass.
Typically, photograph frames are purchased at a store in a pre-manufactured form. In some cases, an individual desires to personalize the photo frame. Items such as beveling or molding are difficult to add to a frame, so the person's selection is limited to the size, color and shape of the frame. Matting sometimes is used between the photograph and the frame for decorative purposes. Ideally, the person desires a frame that does not distract or overwhelm the photograph being displayed, but is also unique.
Accordingly, what is needed is an easy way for a person to personalize a picture frame to enhance the displayed photograph.